


Not Now, Stark

by Anny_Franny



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, The Avengers Infinity Wars AU, Tony Being Tony, just Tony being impulsive, nothing sad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Franny/pseuds/Anny_Franny
Summary: They are in the middle of the fight, Thanos himself is somewhere on the battlefield and death is a sure thing. So when Loki went along with his stupid joke, he shouldn't have been this surprised, honestly.





	Not Now, Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This fic is based on this [Tumblr prompt](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/167779348277/sometime-during-the-infinity-war-2-the-battle) that I couldn't stop thinking about! Also, I would like to thank the awesome [sentient-teapot](sentient-teapot.tumblr.com) that read this for me and gave me tips and said that I should go ahead and post this on AO3. Thank you, bro <3   
> And yea, this is very short but I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was like New York all over again.

But instead of the familiar reptilian faces of the Chitauri, the new Thanos Army had bright orange skin and were way better organized. Also, their numbers were ridiculously high and even with the Guardians of the Galaxy plus the Aesir army and the most powerful mage on the nine realms on their side, things weren't looking good for them. His body ached, his left leg was malfunctioning, and he hadn't a good night of sleep in a few years. Honestly, he was getting too old to do this kind of thing.

"Friday, I need an update," Tony said after killing another alien, ignoring the dangerous beep of his heartbeat monitor and the sweat plastering his hair against his forehead.

"We already used seventy-six percent of the firepower and the Arc Reactor is at sixty-two percent, Boss." the AI answered promptly, showing the data on the HUD. 

"Could be worse," Tony grunts while using his right leg to kick his enemy, getting off the ground to try to escape another attack, flying low to avoid unwanted attention. 

That was how he found Loki, the mage surrounded by a mass of orange, an improved stick of destiny in his hands, performing spells from right to left without resting as he tried not to die. 

"Hello there, Princess," Tony said just as he landed right next to the mage, using his laser to cut the aliens and getting rid of all of them in a smooth move, turning to Loki. "Looks like I'm your knight in shining armor." 

"That was completely unnecessary," Loki said with a roll of his eyes but using the moment to take a deep breath, supporting his weight with the wand. He looked exhausted in Tony's opinion, sickly pale with patches of blue skin here and there, one eye completely red from his Jotun form. 

"Wow, way to thank the guy who just saved your ass," Tony said as he got closer to Loki, just in case the mage falls off and Tony needed to catch him. "I just spend three percent of the arc reactor's energy to cut these dudes for you. I expected more gratitude. I deserve a thank-you kiss, not sarcasm!"

Loki stared at Tony for a moment, raising his eyebrows, a smirk slowly appearing at the corner of the mage's lips.

"You are right, Stark. That was rude of me," Loki said as his long fingers grasped the armor by Tony's neck, the mage pulling the human closer, his lips touching the faceplate with a comically loud kissing noise. 

The kiss, if it could be called that, lasted less than a second, but it took Tony by so much surprise that made him froze with his hands in an awkward pose as if he was unsure on what to do. And, as the time screeched, Loki stepped back with a bigger smirk on his lips. 

"There you have it. Now, we better go back-"

"Wait!", Tony interrupted the mage, grabbing the other's wrist, lifting the faceplate. He knew that he was all sweaty and red, and far from being a prince charming, but before he could even think clearly he said: "My face is here."

That made  _ Loki _ freeze, wide-eyed and if Tony weren't so nervous he would laugh. It wasn't every day that one could surprise the God of Lies and Mischief like that. But in a blink the mage regained his composure and smile, hugging Tony by his neck, pressing his whole body against the human. 

"Well then, if you insist..." Loki said as if his face got closer and closer, his lips almost brushing Tony's, green eyes darkening as Loki pulled Tony's hair so the billionaire could raise his chin. And, when Loki opened his mouth for a kiss that would without a doubt make Tony's knees turn into jelly-

"Get down!" Quill screamed, making Tony and Loki lower their bodies at the same time, almost hitting their foreheads against each other.

"Tony! Loki!" Gamora snapped through the comms, breaking the light mood. "Stop flirting and get your asses back to the fight!"

"She is right," Loki said with a sigh. "There is no time for this. We must go." He grabbed his wand again, turning to go back to the fight. 

But Tony, even if he had no idea what he was doing, pressed the issue.

"This is not over, Princess!" Tony shouted before Loki could get too far away. "You owe me a kiss!"

That only made Loki laugh and turn to look at Tony over his shoulder.

"Later, Stark!" it was Loki's answer before the mage teleported to God knows where. Tony shut off the faceplate again, going in the opposite direction, half listening Gamora talking about numbers of enemies and locations. And as he went to help the guardian, the only thing he could really think about was cold smirking lips and a promise.

_ Later. _

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me at [tumblr](anachronismstellar.tumblr.com) :D lets cry about these dorks together!


End file.
